ZeaLouS1
Beau Fa'asamala (born 1983) is an American rapper and producer from Oceanside, California known as ZeaLouS1. The "King of the Boss Fights" and "The Sleeping Dragon of Nerdcore" started making beats, producing, and MC'ing while attending California State University, San Marcos as an Audio Production major. He has worked with notable artists such as YTCracker, Random, and Beefy. While working as a radio host at KKSM AM 1320, he continued making music which led to his discovery of Nerdcore Hip Hop. He then produced and recorded his breakout World of Warcraft song "Level Up." "Level Up" garnered ZeaLouS1 notoriety among the Nerdcore community which led to having his song "Boss Fight" featured on the Rhyme Torrents Halloween EP compilation.Rhyme Torrents Halloween E.P "Level Up" has continued to gain ZeaLouS1 notoriety with many unknown to Nerdcore through the subsequent "Level Up" video that was created by Chaosvex.Level Up! By ChaosvexSecond Skin » Rhyming and Goldfarming The "Level Up" video was mentioned in an issue of Games for Windows: The Official Magazine as a viral video to check out on the GFW channel at GameVideos.comGameVideos.com - Video game trailers, clips, walkthroughs, teasers, downloads, commercials, upcoming XBOX 360, PS3, previews, footage Shortly after the release of the Halloween EP, he produced, recorded and released his first album Assimilation Process: Complete.Zealous1 - Assimilation Process: Complete ZeaLouS1 would go on to release his second album Collaboc1deNerd Music - Collaboc1deZeaLouS1's Collaboc1de in March 2007, which consisted of a massive collaboration of songs with other Nerdcore artists. ZeaLouS1 recently finished working on his third album The Living Epitaph released on October 30th, 2007. ZeaLouS1 appears on Captain Dan & the Scurvy Crew Rimes of the Hip Hop Mariners. He is also currently working on an underground project with other musicians known as "Sinister Six".Classified He has been interviewed on The Awful Show, Nerdapalooza Radio, Nerdyshow.com,Talk Nerdy To Me, NERDYmag,Geek Entertainment TVGeek Entertainment TV and was featured in the JETSET Concert Series when he performed in Las Vegas at the Consumer Electronics Show 2007 for DivX Stage6 along with other Nerdcore artists.EPIC-FU - episodes - nerdcore concert: zealous1DivX, Inc. - DivX Presents Stage6 Live at CES 2007 On April 30, 2007, ZeaLouS1 was named New Artist to Watch on Hipster, Please! Top 10 Nerdcore Artists.1 blog of nerd music & culture: Top 10 Nerdcore Artists of all Time ZeaLouS1 will be featured in the Nerdcore documentary Nerdcore For Life.WIRED - Documentary Nerdcore For Life Examines the Good, Bad and GeekyNerdcore For Life Documentary Notable Performances *Nerdapalooza SE 2008 - Orlando, FLWIRED - The Weekend That Was: Nerdapalooza *Nerdapalooza SE 2007 - Gainesville, FL *N3XT L3V3L 2007 - San Diego, CA *Comic-Con 2007 San Diego - CAPCOM *CES 2007 Las Vegas - DivX Stage6 *Mediocre Tour 2007 Discography Albums *''Assimilation Process: Complete'' (2006) *''Collaboc1de'' (2007) *''The Living Epitaph'' (2007) Special Releases *''"Boss Fight" - Rhyme Torrents Halloween EP'' - Compilation (2006) *''"Nerdcore Is Dead" - Rhyme Torrents Volume VI'' - Compilation (2007) *''"My Monopoly" , "Still On Top", "Nerdstyle" - Dirty Nerdy'' - YTCracker Mixtape (2007) *''"Paparazzi" - Nerdcore Undercover'' - Hipster Please! Compilation (2007) *''"The King" - Super Powers'' - Dual Core (2007) *''Rimes of The Hip Hop Mariners'' - Captain Dan & the Scurvy Crew (2007) *''"Till We Die (ft RandomBeats)" - Rhyme Torrents Volume VII'' - Compilation (2008) *"Boss Fight" appears on Assimilation Process: Complete, "Nerdstyle" appears on Collaboc1de, "The King" appears on The Living Epitaph. B-Sides & Rarities *Dear Whoever (2000) *Eyes Blind (2005) *The Path *My Tribe *Kill Bill Project Z *Original Sexy Back (2006) *Robot Baby (2006) *Glutton (2006) *Combat - Written by Adam Manley (2006) *Meaning of Life (2007) *Overnight70 (2007) *Stranded - With Krondor Krew and MagiTek (2007) *Make Way - The Sinister Six (2007) References Category:Guests